


Wanderlust

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith has a case of wanderlust, but it's not the typical kind. Rated T for sexual elements.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 13





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Grey’s Anatomy or its characters.  
> *All mistakes are mine.  
> *Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

Meredith leans against the desk at the nurse’s station, watching Derek copy information from physical charts to digital ones. The look on his face is a combination of boredom and concentration. She can tell he’d much rather be doing something—anything—else. Truth be told, she’d rather be doing something else, too. His look of concentration always turns her on.

She stares at him, noting his features. It’s nearing the end of their shift, so his hair isn’t as tidy as it was earlier. She prefers the slightly unkempt hairdo; it reminds her of the way he looks in the middle of making love. His eyebrows are knitted together, and his eyes are heavy; in addition to being bored, he’s tired. He’s frowning, occasionally biting his bottom lip… much like she’d like to do right now.

Her eyes travel downward. His chest hair is poking out of the V of his navy scrubs. His biceps look larger in this position. The rest of him is concealed. But she knows what’s under there pretty well. She knows his chest hair is sparse but far from non-existent. She knows his abdomen is firm, though he doesn’t quite have a six-pack. She knows about the divots on his hips, the ones she likes to rest her fingers in sometimes when he’s hovering naked above her. She knows about the scar on his leg from when he fell off of his bike as a kid. She knows these things and some others, but she’s not satisfied with this knowledge; she wants more. She wishes she could jump across the counter and take him right now, to let her fingers and mouth roam every inch of his body.

“Finally,” Derek says, closing the last folder and filing it away.

Meredith blinks, brought out of her thoughts by his voice. “Huh?”

“I’m done. We can go home.”

“Oh, thank God,” she sighs.

Derek looks at her quizzically. “Do you have special plans tonight or something?” He stands and comes around the front of the nurse’s station.

She places her hands on his chest. “Let’s just say you can call me Dora, because I’m going to explore your body.”

Derek raises his eyebrows and tries to stifle his laughter. He places his hands on her hips. “I see you have a case of wanderlust.”

“You could say that.”

“Well, we should get you home so we can treat that. Wanderlust can be a very serious affliction,” he states matter-of-factly, pulling her closer and kissing her quickly.

“I think my case may be advanced. We need to hurry home, Dr. Shepherd.”

Derek kisses her once more before they head home to treat Meredith’s wanderlust.


End file.
